Psyma Family
The Psyma Family (災魔一族 Saima Ichizoku, Calamity Demon Family?) is an evil family of demons whose only objective is destruction. Their plan is to use the Grand Cross planet alignment to bring great calamity to Earth. The Family's matriarch, the Grand Witch Grandiene, hoped to travel to our dimension, by using the great amounts of minus energy that would emerge in Earth, when the Grand Cross had formed. Her children, the Psyma Siblings, awaited her arrival, sending Psyma Beasts to destroy and finish off the human civilization. They have their headquarters, Psyma Paradico, in the North Pole. Grandiene Grand Witch Grandiene (大魔女 グランディーヌ Daimajo Gurandīnu?, 11-12, 19-50): The ruler of the Psyma Family and mother to the four siblings. The ultimate form of all the minus energy in the universe. She set everything up for her arrival in this reality on the day of the Grand Cross. However, the GoGoFive interrupted the ritual and Grandiene ended up trapped half-way. Having failed, she ordered her sons and daughter to gather minus energy for her, continuously failing. After Salamandes' death, Grandiene took matters into her own hands and used the evil energies gathered by the Psyma Paradico to complete her passing. Then, in a cruel and cold act, Grandiene sends her own son Kobolda to his death to accomplish her goals; revealing to Zylpheeza that she never really cared for the well-being of her children. She believed they would turn on her, like Gill did, and deliberately sent them out to die. She admitted also that she only used them to bring herself into the human world. Her body was destroyed by the Max Victory Robo, though her spirit remained and took possession of the revived and powered up bodies of Zylpheeza and Salamandes. She did this in an attempt to fulfill her goal of destruction. She was finally killed in the end after she was stripped of all power when the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project defeated the Destruction Gods Zylpheeza II and Salamandes Dragon. Zylpheeza Dark King Zylpheeza (冥王 ジルフィーザ Meiō Jirufīza?, 2-22, 32, 47-49): Psyma family's (supposed) first born, the Demon of Aerial Calamity. The devil-like leader of the Psyma siblings, he is given the highest title of Dark King and hates humans, but is deeply loving to his siblings and mother. He was admired by Cobolda and Denus. After being man-handled by the GoGoFive, Zylpheeza went on a personal war with them that resulted in his death at the hands of the Max Victory Robo. After a few attempts, Zylpheeza was resurrected, at the cost of Denus's life. He soon learned the truth of his mother, after killing his younger brother Kobolda, under her influence. He is then killed by his mother in an effort to destroy the GoGoFive. He is later revived as a puppet, with parts of him turned black, including his eyes. After hearing the words of Nagare and Shou, Zylpheeza awakens, just to be killed by his youngest brother Salamandes. Zylpheeza was possessed by Grandiene's spirit and transformed into the giant Destruction God Zylpheeza 2 (破壊神ジルフィーザII Hakaishin Jirufilza II?) (49-50): Together with Salamandes Dragon, they managed to destroy the Max Victory Robo (piloted by Go Red), and disable the Grand Liner (piloted by Go Blue) and the Victory Mars (piloted by Go Green), but both were killed for good by the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project. Cobolda Beast Baron Cobolda (獣男爵 コボルダ Jūdanshaku Koboruda?, 2-48); Grandiene's (supposed) second born, the Demon of Ground Calamity. He is the strongest of the Psyma siblings and his strategies always relied more in power than thought, giving him a complex when he compared himself with the dexterous warrior Zylpheeza or the cunning strategist Denus. Secretly coveting the rank of Dark King, he tried to take it over after Zylpheeza's death, but was overpowered by Salamandes. He and his older brother Zylpheeza are close because they survived together when they were younger; ironically, near the finale he was deceived by his mother to fight the GoGoFive, when he was given the Cobolt Bazooka, and was killed by Zylpheeza who was being controlled by Grandiene. Denus Evil Spirit Princess Denus (邪霊姫 ディーナス Jareiki Dīnasu?, 2-47): Grandiene's only daughter and only human resembling child, the Demon of Aquatic Calamity. Gifted in the arts of disguise, she often used them to gather information or just cause havoc. Her strategies were particularly cruel and fearsome. She felt great respect for her older brother Zylpheeza. Near the finale, her plan to use a spider to syphon off Matoi's life-force to resurrect Zylpheeza failed, when the other GoGoFive were able to separate the spider from Matoi, by striking the other spider that was on Zylpheeza's chest. Venus, not wanting Zylpheeza to die again, placed the spider (The one that was used on Matoi) on her own chest and sacrificed her life so Zylpheeza could live. Salamandes Dragon Prince Salamandes (龍冥王 サラマンデス Ryūmeiō Saramandesu?, 26-43, 49): The youngest, formerly Infant Demon Drop (童鬼 ドロップ Dōki Doroppu?, 2-22, 49) at the start of the series, the Demon of Fire Calamity. Dragon blood runs through his veins, his blood shown to have regenerative properties, having Lizardes drink of it to heal his wounds. Being just an infant, he had to be cared for by Pierre, and would only say "Drop", not being able to speak. Despite this, his high sorcery and fire abilities let him participate among his older siblings. Upon Zylpheeza's death, he received the Dark King Star and used energy that was transferred from Zylpheeza. Drop underwent a maturation inside a cocoon. During that time, his soul took on the form of a human boy with pyrokinetic powers, who Matsuri befriended. After the period of maturation, Drop had become Salamandes. Using the Dark King Star on his chest, Salamandes can create the Psyma Zone (Saima Zon) in which the solar light is completely cut-off, allowing the Psyma beasts to boost ten times their power. Later on, after the GoGoFive used Victory Mars to stop the minus-energy asteroid that Grandiene sent, he started to fall out of favor with her. But after the destruction of the Infinity Card, Salamandes completely fell out of favor because he allowed a valuable weapon to be destroyed. He attempted to lure the GoGoFive to Hell in order to regain favor with his mother, but Grandiene trapped all of them there. With some help from Pierre, Salamandes killed all the hell-bound demons and absorbed them to become Ghost King Salamandes (Yūmaō Saramandesu, 43). The GoGoFive had a difficult time against him, since Salamandes was now able to transform human souls into energy powering him up through the "Psyma Tree", which Pierre had grown at an orphanage. When the long lost mother of one of the orphaned children that the GoGoFive had befriended arrived, her tears had weakened the Psyma Tree's power. Without the soul energy, the GoGoV were able to use the Victory Mars' Top Jet, the Max Victory Robo's Max Cannons, and the Victory Mars (after impailing him with its staff) using Mars Flare to kill him and only his green gem remained. In the finale, Pierre is able to convince Grandiene to use Salamandes's gem to resurrect him, which she did. He was revived, alongside Zylpheeza, who was now under Grandiene's control. Luckily, Shou and Nagare were able to convince Zylpheeza that Salamandes was his younger brother Drop, forcing Salamandes to kill him, only to be defeated by Shou and Nagare. But in the end Grandiene revived him as a complete puppet under her control in a dragon-like form, Destruction God Salamandes Dragon (破壊神サラマンデスドラゴン Hakaishin Saramandesu Doragon?, 49-50). Together with Zylpheeza II, they managed to destroy the Max Victory Robo, and disabled the Grand Liner and the Victory Mars, but both were killed for good by the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project. Servants and others Pierre Spell-Master Pierre (呪士 ピエール Jushi Piēru?, 2-50, Timeranger vs. GoGoFive): The family servant, Pierre is a fly-themed sorcerer who dominates the Psyma Cards, being able to create the Psyma Beasts and enlarge them. Pierre acted as a nanny to Drop when he was still young and was loyal to him the most out of the siblings. He was thought to have been killed, when the backlash energy from the Max Victory Robo Sigma Project's Sword crushed him against the wall of a building. Truthfully, it just transformed him into a small fly-like form. He later reappeared in Timeranger vs. GoGoFive to help the Londers Family, having witnessed many of the Timerangers' battles. Using his Psyma Magic he made the Londers Prisoners immune to the Timeranger's weapons. However, the GoGoFive manage to even the playing field as Pierre is forced in a position to use the Psyma Fusion spell on himself and Londers Prisoner Boribaru to became Fused Psyma PierreBori (合成災魔ボリピエール Gōsei Saima Piērubori?, Timeranger vs. GoGoFive). However, Pierre ends up being exorcized when Time Robo Alpha is infused with Victory Robo's energy. Chaos Spiritworld Guard Psyma Chaos (幽界衛兵災魔 カオス Yuukaieehee Saima Kaosu?, 42-43): The Gatekeeper of Hell who helped Salamandes with his plan to trap the GoGoV in Hell. He summoned the spirits of past Psyma beasts, that were slain by the GoGoV, who sought to be reborn in their bodies, but Chaos lost control over the dead demons when the GoGoV broke his staff. Went with Salamandes after he became Ghost King Salamandes. Chaos died when he protected Ghost King Salamandes from Grand Liner's Grand Fire attack. Gill Darkness King Gill (闇王ギル Yamiō Giru?, GoGoFive vs. Gingaman): The Psyma family's true first-born, according to GoGoFive vs. Gingaman. Having just been born, he attempted to kill Grandiene so she had Pierre dispose of him in the darkest depths of Hell. Gill survived, however, and became stronger from the ordeal, with a scar on his chest to prove it. Then, he was brought back into the land of the living, by Salamandes, and sought to summon The Infernal Dark Beast from Hell onto Earth. He planned to do this by using the blood of many people to accomplish this goal. He was fatally wounded fighting Go Red and GingaRed, but he used his own blood to complete the ritual. Grim Reapers Grim Reapers (GoGoFive vs. Gingaman): Gill's henchmen from Hell. They are extremely resilient, able to pick themselves up after being knocked down from attacks. Only fire seems to be their true weakness, as they dissolve when coming into contact with it. Imps Familiar Imps (使い魔インプ Tsukaima Inpu?): The foot soldiers, armed with short swords. The Imps could become Mecha-sized when in the Psyma Zone. * Denus' Imp Bodyguard Corps (35): There were also female Imps who served Denus, which were killed by GoGoFive. Pierre revived them as one giant Imp that then divided and became three. These three were killed by Max Victory Robo. Psyma Beasts The Psyma Beasts (サイマ獣 Saimajū?) are demons of calamity created by the minus-energy-powered fusion of a "Psyma Soul" and the information in the Psyma siblings' cards. Pierre throws an information card into the World of Darkness and pronounces the incantation: "Evil Magic, with your power we shall create a Psyma Beast from the World of Darkness! Amiyasu Amiyasu Amikurosu... Psyma Creation!!!". When they are defeated, Pierre throws a Regeneration Card to turn the demon's remains into a 'Giant Ghost' ("Evil Magic, with your power grant this fallen Psyma Beast the last strength! Amiyasu Amiyasu Amijiisu... Psyma Regeneration!") that only Victory Robo can defeat. When Grand Liner killed Magma Golem, its remains became Golem Cards that Pierre uses to revive dead Psyma Beasts as gigantic Golem Psyma Beasts (ゴレムサイマ獣 Goremu Saimajū?). Unlike giant Psyma Beasts, the Golem Psyma Beast are much larger and revived with a hardened body that only GrandLiner can pierce through. Later on in the series from episode 30-39, Salamandes occasionally created the Psyma Zone, making it impossible to operate Victory Robo. Only Victory Mars could function properly in the Psyma Zone since its power system is not dependent on Solar Energy. When Grandienne gained her full body in the finale, some of her children's demons appeared on her skirt. Zylpheeza's Beasts * Tornado Psyma Beast Tornedeus (竜巻サイマ獣トルネデウス Tatsumaki Saimajū Torunedeusu?) (2) : A demon that can create massive tornadoes as well as protect itself by hiding inside them. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo. * Lightning Rod Psyma Beast Raima (雷針サイマ獣ライマ Raishin Saimajū Raima?) (8): A thunder-based demon that could shoot spikes from its body. These spikes acted as lightning rods. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo. * Smog Psyma Beast Chanbaano (黒煙サイマ獣チャンバーノ Kokuen Saimajū Chambāno?) (10,42): A motorcycle-riding demon that emitted poisonous smoke from the pipes and smoke stacks on its body. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo. This demon was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. This monster escaped from Hell and was destroyed again by the Grand Liner. * Computer Psyma Beast Cyber Gildo (電脳サイマ獣 サイバギルド Dennō Saimajū Saibagirudo?) (14), (42-43): A cyborg demon that could drain and absorb electricity causing power outages. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo. This demon was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. This monster's soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order to escape from Hell. * Reward Psyma Beast Garaga (ご褒美サイマ獣ガラガ Gohōbi Saimajū Garaga?) (16): A comical garuda demon that was created by Pierre from one of Zylpheeza's cards to find Denus' stolen demon egg. This monster was destroyed by the Live Bird. This monster was revived by Pierre as Golem Garaga (Goremu Garaga, 16). This monster was destroyed by the Grand Liner. * Tactical Psyma Beast Spiderus (策士サイマ獣スパイダラス Sakushi Saimajū Supaidarasu?) (18),(42-43): A spider demon created by Zylpheeza that could trap humans in strong webs and could analyze the GoGoFive's weaponry. However, the Rangers were able to beat him with the V-Lancers, since it could not analyze them. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo. This demon was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell, but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. This monster's face face also appears on the queen's skirt. * Hades Demon Warriors (冥界魔闘士 Meikai Matōshi?) (19-22): Zylpheeza's most powerful creatures. When each dies, Zylpheeza gathers the gem that remains of them. He uses the gems to create Combined Beast Chimera (合成獣 キマイラー Gooseijuu Kimairaa?) (22), who possessing the powers of all three Demon Warriors. They were destroyed for good by the V-Mode Brace's V-Mode Crash attack. ** Zword (ゾード Zōdo?) (19-20): The leader of the three. A knight-like warrior, who Matoi risked his life against, by aiming both the Live Bird and his V-Lancer at the demon. When he was revived as a giant, he had a new form. This monster was destroyed by the Grand Liner and the Victory Robo, after Zword had severed the Victory Robo's right arm. The gem that remained of this monster was used to create the center face and right arm of Chimera. ** Jiin (ジーン Jīn?) (19-21): The youngest of the three, a falcon themed pyscho who treated hunting the GoGoFive as a game. This monster was destroyed by the Liner Boy. The gem that remained of this monster was used to create the right face and legs of Chimera. ** Ghoul (グール Gūru?) (19-21): The middle child sibling and quite possibly the strongest, a green, muscular monster. This monster was destroyed by the Liner Boy and the Grand Liner with an emerald being all that remains of it. The emerald is used to create the left face and arm of Chimera. * Ceremonal Psyma Beast Halleluyan (司祭サイマ獣ハレルヤン Shisai Saimajū Hareruyan?) (25), (42-43): A Psyma Beast priest, created from one of Zylpheeza's cards, who prepares the events of Grandiene's arrival, on the day of the Grand Cross conjunction of planets. He draws the magic circle to receive her. However, just before her arrival was complete, Doctor Tatsumi destroyed the magic circle, as Halleluyan was killed, so that Grandiene only made it halfway into our world. This monster was destroyed by the Max Victory Robo. This demon was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. This monster's soul soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Cobolda's Beasts * Stone Calamity Beast Magma Golem (岩石サイマ獣 マグマゴレム Ganseki Saimajū Maguma Goremu?) (1),(11-12), (28): The first Psyma Beast sent down to Earth to both destroy and burn up the city. This monster was seemingly killed by the Victory Robo when chucked into a lava pit it created earlier. But in reality, he was in a deep sleep, its body becoming red, until Grandiene herself woke it up. After destroying the Victory Robo's sword, he brought back Hellgerus as Golem Hellgerus. This monster was destroyed for good by the Grand Liner. His remains were retrieved to create the Golem Cards, allowing Pierre to revive fallen Psyma Beasts as Golem Psyma Beasts. This monster was later seen in the series as a mere simulation to test the GoGoFive's gear. * Earthquake Psyma Beast Quakecross (地震サイマ獣 クエイクロス Jishin Saimajū Kueikurosu?) (5), (42-43): A tree demon that could plant acorns down people's throats and cause them to turn into trees. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo. This demon was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. This monster's soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. * Excavation Psyma Beast Moleghoul (掘削サイマ獣 モルグール Kussaku Saimajū Morugūru?) (7),(42-43): An earth demon that could burrow through the ground. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo. This monster was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell. This monster's soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. * Gluttonous Psyma Beast Juuki (暴食サイマ獣 ジュウキ Bōsyoku Saimajū Jūki?) (13): A dinosaur/dragon demon with a second head on its right hand, which would disappear when it was revived as a golem. This monster was destroyed by the Live Bird. This monster was revived by Pierre as Golem Juuki (Goremu Juki) (13,42). This monster was destroyed by the Grand Liner. Later summoned by Chaos (as Golem Juuki) when Chaos and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. Along with Chanban and Solgoil, this monster was able to escape from Hell with the GoGoFive, but he and Chanban were killed a second time by the Grand Liner. * Earth Vibration Psyma Beast Ganemuuja (地響きサイマ獣 ガネムージャ Jihibiki Saimajū Ganemūja?) (17): This elephant demon could cause earthquakes by drilling his trunk into the ground. This monster tired out easily so it needed to suck the energy from people. He was destroyed by the Victory Robo. * Tomb Profanation Psyma Beast Zombeast (墓荒らしサイマ獣 ゾンビースト Hakaarashi Saimajū Zonnbiisuto?) (23), (42-43): A zombie/skeleton demon that can resurrect the souls of dead humans under his control. This monster was destroyed by the Max Victory Robo. This monster was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. This monster's face also appears on the queen's skirt as well. * Archery Psyma Beast Dogul (弓術サイマ獣 ドグル Kyūjutsu Saimajū Doguru?) (27): A dog/mole-like demon that could fire beams from its mouth and release microscopic creatures that ate away at buildings. This monster was also efficient with a crossbow, hence its archery title. This monster was destroyed by the Max Victory Robo. * Card Psyma Beast Godai (カードサイマ獣 ゴダイ Kādo Saimajū Godai?) (32): A demon covered in eyes that has the ability to capture a person within a card. This monster was used by Cobolda, with Denus' help, to use the captured human's energy in their first attempt to try to resurrect Zylpheeza. Their plan failed when the GoGoFive killed it. Though revived as a giant, this monster was destroyed for good by the Victory Mars with a little assistance from the Liner Boy. * Fighting Psyma Beast Spartan (格闘技サイマ獣 スパルタン Kakutogi Saimajū Suparutan?) (36),(42-43): A cyclops demon that was taught under Daimon's old sensei. Defeated by Daimon's "Banta-Style Cow's Milk Tornado Drop", as only Daimon himself knew how to pull it off. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Mars. This monster was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell. This monster's soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. * Exploding Insect Psyma Beast Hilgemuuja (爆弾虫サイマ獣 ヒルゲムージャ Bakudanmushi Saimajū Hirugemūja?) (40): A caterpillar-like demon. This monster was killed by the Max Victory Robo. Denus' Beasts * Bomb Psyma Beast Gasguile (爆発弾サイマ獣 ガスガイル Bakuhatsudan Saimajū Gasugairu?, 3): Consumed gasoline and could hurl explosive spheres and expel flammable toxic gas. Killed by Victory Robo. * Corrosion Psyma Beast Jeruda (溶解液サイマ獣 ジェルーダ Yōkaieki Saimajū Jirūda?) (6): A moth-like demon. This monster was detroyed by the Victory Robo. * Power Absorption Psyma Beast Vampaira (吸力サイマ獣 バンパイラ Kyūryoku Saimajū Banpaira?, 9): A vampire bat like-demon. This monster was detroyed by the Victory Robo. * Child Transformation Psyma Beast Zairen (幼化サイマ獣 ザイレン Yōka Saimajū Zairen?, 24): A female bat-like siren/mermaid demon that turned Mondo and the boys into children. This monster was revived by Pierre as Golem Zairen (Goremu Zairen) (24), (42-43). This monster was destroyed by the Grand Liner and the Liner Boy. She (as Golem Zairen) was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. This monster's soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. * Soft Body Psyma Beast Deathmine (軟体サイマ獣 デスマイン Nantai Saimajū Desumain?) (28): A Grim Reaper-like demon. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo and the Liner Boy. * Reaper Warrior Psyma Beast Thanatos (死神戦士サイマ獣 タナトス Shinigami Senshi Saimajū Tanatosu?) (33): Salamandes intervened in his creation and gave him a shyness towards women. Even after their attempts to befriend him, and give him the courage to face women, the GoGoV were forced to kill him with the Max Victory Robo. * Rake Psyma Beast Gabara (熊手サイマ獣 ガバラ Kumade Saimajū Gabara?) (41): A sea turtle/kappa demon that caused earthquakes using its trident. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Mars. This monster's face appears on the queen's skirt. Drop/Salamandes' Beasts * Dark Demon Sword Psyma Beast Solgoil (暗黒魔剣サイマ獣 ソルゴイル Ankokumaken Saimajū Sorugoiru?) (4,42): Drop's first demon. This monster caused abnormal weather conditions. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Robo. Later, his spirit was summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell, but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. He escaped from Hell and was killed again by the Max Victory Robo. This monster's face also appears on the queen's skirt. * Flame Psyma Beast Hellgerus (火炎サイマ獣 ヘルゲロス Kaen Saimajū Herugerosu?) (11): A Cerberus like-demon. This monster tried to heat up a volcano and cause its eruption. This monster was killed by the Victory Robo. This monster was directly revived by the Magma Golem as Golem Hellgerus (Goremu Hellgerus) (11-12). This monster was destroyed by the Grand Liner. * Supersonic Psyma Beast Blowgene (超音波サイマ獣 ブローゲン Chōonnpa Saimajū Buroogen?, 15): A mosquito-like demon created by Drop to search for a missing Golem Card. This monster was detroyed by the Live Bird. This monster was revived by Pierre as Golem Blowgene (Goremu Buroogen) (15),(42-43). This monster was destroyed by the Grand Liner. He (as Golem Buroogen) was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. This monster's soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. * Search Psyma Beast Death Stag (探索サイマ獣 デスタグ Tansaku Saimajū Desutagu?) (26),(42-43): A stag beetle demon created by Pierre from one of Drop's cards. Matoi broke off one of its antlers, before it was resurrected as a giant ghost by Pierre. This monster was destroyed by the Max Victory Robo. This monster was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell. This monster' soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. * Manipulation Psyma Beast Papetongs (操りサイマ獣 パペトング Ayatsuri Saimajū Papetonngu?) (29),(42-43): A flower/venus flytrap demon. This monster was destroyed by the Max Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell. This monster's soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. * Absorption Psyma Beast Bakyuuma (吸引サイマ獣 バキューマ Kyūin Saimajū Bakyūma?) (31),(42-43): A cobra-like demon that swallowed the younger Tatsumi siblings and could spray ice. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Mars. This monster was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGoFive to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. This monster's soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. * Pollen Psyma Beast Byra (花粉サイマ獣 バイラ Kahun Saimajū Baira?, 34): A plant demon created by Salamandes that planted seeds on the GoGoFive. These seeds would eventually release poisonous spores, killing them and everyone around them. Fortunately, the siblings traveled into space on the Liner Boy and the spores were sucked into the darkness of space. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Mars. * Infinity Chain Demons (37-39): Salamandes eventually started to use a very powerful card known as the Infinity Card. Its special power is that it can use absorbed energy from the GoGoFive's energy weapons and with that power, the next Psyma Beast Carrier becomes more powerful than the previous Carrier, to the point where the GoGoFive's energy weapons will not work on it. There were only three carriers and in the end its final carrier and the card itself were both destroyed when the GoGoFive used Victory Mars to throw them into the sun. They all had the infinity symbol on their bodies resembling two serpents biting each other's tails, similar to the Ouroborous symbol. ** Endurance Psyma Beast Galbaria (忍耐力サイマ獣ガルバリア Nintai Saimajū Garubaria?) (37): A hatchet-wielding pig demon created by Pierre from one of Zylpheeza's cards. This monster's mind switched bodies with a young bride whose wedding Tatsumi were attending. Like a normal pig he was shown to be gluttonous, which caused suspicion when the young bride he switched bodies with was overeating. This monster also, at a later time, switched bodies with Matoi, but was finally sent back into its own body. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Mars but the powers he absorbed from the GoGoFive's weapons remained in the Infinity Card. ** Bushido Psyma Beast Hagakuren (武士道サイマ獣 ハガクレン Bushidō Saimajū Hagakuren?) (38): A mantis demon. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Mars, Max Victory Robo, and the Grand Liner. This monster foreshadowed the creation of the Final Infinity Chain Demon. ** Dragon Warrior Psyma Beast Lizardes (龍戦士サイマ獣 リザーデス Ryūsenshi Saimajū Rizaadesu?) (39): A dragon-warrior demon wielding a sword and shield. He had a striking resemblance to his creator, Salamandes. Drawing on the powers from the Inifinity card, the GoGoFive's weapons were no match for it. This monster was injured in its first battle with the GoGoV, so Salamandes had him drink some of his blood, which healed his wounds. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Mars, which flung him into the sun and, therefore, both killed the demon and destroyed the Infinity Card. * Dream Vision Psyma Beast Bahamuu (夢幻サイマ獣 バハムー Mugen Saimajū Bahamū?) (45): A tapir demon created by Pierre from one of Salamandes' cards. This monster sent Matoi into a dream dimension where he is attacked by his siblings. This monster was destroyed by the Victory Mars. Others * Juuma King Golomois (獣魔王ゴロモア Jūmaō Gorumoa?) (Movie): The fallen angel-like leader of the Juuma, a race of demons from another galaxy, that were as evil as the Psyma, with Golomois' power similar to that of Grandiene herself, making him a fearsome enemy with his two blades, Shadow Sword and Dark Sword. The Beast-Demon Hunters forced most of his tribe into extinction, with only Golomois to remain. He soon killed all of his pursuers' people but Zeek, losing his Dark Sword in the process. Golomois arrived on Earth where the Dark Sword landed, causing mass destruction in his wake. The GoGo V help the victims to safety while putting out the fire before encountering Golomois, who survives the Calamity Breaker and defeats the team easily until Zeek arrives. However, Golomois is spirited away by the Psyma Family take the Shadow Sword for their own agenda. However, revealing the Dark Sword is needed, Golomois deceives the Psyma in helping him though they intend to kill him and take both blades as their own. After mortally wounding Zeek, Golomois makes his way to the Dark Sword and regained his full power, enlarging to drive the Psyma away before assuming his true form. Golomois overwhelms GrandLiner until Zeek-Jeanne arrives and tells them to use the Victory Robo with Zeek's power energizing the robot so it can shatter the swords before killing Golomois. * Infernal Dark Hell Beast (GoGoFive vs. Gingaman): The demon summoned through Gill's sacrifice. This creature was so powerful that Victory Mars and the Liner Boy were no match for it, even when Super Armor Shine Gingaioh and Bull Taurus arrived to help. When Super Armor Shine Gingaioh was broken up into the five Starbeasts, the GoGoFive picked up the unconscious Gingaman and that was when the Lights of Ginga's energy flowed into Victory Mars and became Super Armor Shine Victory Mars, which was used to kill him. * Psyma Beast Big Dozer (Saimaju Bigu Doza) (46): Originally a rescue robot, Chemical F.F. Brigade Big Dozer (消防ロボ・ビッグドーザー Bigu Dōzā?) created by Nagare which would be used to help put out fires, but was turned into a Psyma Beast by Pierre's magic, Go Blue and Go Green were forced to destroy it against its creator's wishes. In the end, it was acknowledged by the team as one of their own.